Glitch
by Woofy-chan
Summary: Aira is a troubled girl that dreams of being a Pokemon trainer, but when things start to get strange, what could it mean?


**AN: Well, bleh, short first chapter. Others will be longer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. :B**

"I don't CARE mom!" Aira slammed her fist down on her kitchen table, blue eyes flashing. "You aren't controlling my life anymore, ok? Dad didn't do anything wrong anyway! Why did you even make us leave?!" Her mothers' amber eyes froze into place at the harshness of her daughters words, but in her moment of rage, Aira felt no remorse. "You are the evil one! I'm leaving -

I'm moving back in with dad." Grabbing for her bag, she raced toward the door. Her mother cried out, running after her. Aira was much faster and managed to make it out the door, and in moments, she was streaking away into the tall grass, eyes streaming. "No, come back! You will never make it out there- you don't even have a Pokemon to protect you!" All she heard in response, beyond the slowly ceasing sound of running feet, was a barely audible, "Then I'll find one!"

Her feet ached and her stomach growled. Aira cursed under her breath as she almost tripped over a root jutting up from the earth. She couldn't believe the sun had already set! The crickets where chirping, and the random Taillow squawks weren't helping. All she had in her bag where a few saltine crackers and some chap stick. She wasn't about to eat chap stick. It was a good thing she had emptied the contents of her bank in there, along with her sketchpad and a few pencils. "It's too bad I didn't bring a flash light-" before she could finish, she tripped again, this time landing face down on something furry….wait….furry? Looking up in horror, she found herself looking straight into the eyes of a VERY angry Zigzagoon. "Ahh!" she yelped, quickly shoving herself to her feet. She ran, but that creature was right on her heals. A lock of her black hair was caught on a branch, and she snarled. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" Quickly scrambling up the tree, she sighed in relief. It didn't seem to be a very good climber.

"Ziggy, what are you doing?!" a voice called. Looking down, Aira saw a boy with shoulder-length blonde hair run up to the pokemon, scolding it. It flattened it's ears, returning to it's poke ball. "I'm so sorry ma'am. You aren't hurt, are you?" Looking up at her with an outstretched hand, his deep green eyes reflected off of the stars, sending a chill down her spine. They where beautiful. Feeling her cheeks turning red, she was pleased now that it was dark outside. "Oh…yes, I'm fine." She took his hand, and quite impressively, leapt from the tree. "I'm Aira. Who might you be?" He glanced down, shuffling his feet. _'Ah, a shy one.' _Aira noted, smiling. "I'm Nathaniel, but you can call me Nate." He said finally, looking back up. "What are you doing out this late? Without a pokemon, it is very dangerous." It was Aira's turn to look down at her feet. "I…I don't really have a place to go….." Nate frowned, putting his hands on his hips. "Is that so? Well….I have one more thing I have to do before I head home, but we are right outside Petalburg. I live there. You could stay the night….." Unable to control herself, Aira flung herself on Nate, hugging him. "Oh, thank you so much! Your parents won't mind?" Aira felt Nate's heart skip a beat at the sudden affection, and he stuttered, "Yah…Uhh…my dad would be fine with it." Aira let go, and Nate exhaled a shaky breath.

As Aira followed, her curiosity finally caught up with her. "So…what exactly do you have to do tonight?" He laughed lightly, replying, "Well, my Uncle works at some place that makes Pokedex's in the next town over, so he wanted me to find some new trainers to hand them out to - like a promotional thing. I only have one more to hand out…" Her eyes grew wide. Her breath caught in her throat, and she stopped. Turning to see what was wrong, Nate locked eyes with her. "I….I'll take it." He looked confused, but pulled it out of his backpack. "But….you don't have a pokemon….." She scowled, and with the determination still piercing in her eyes, sighed. "I'm getting one, VERY soon, believe me." He nodded, handing it to her. She knew how they worked already. Turning her new PokeDex on, she spun it in her hands to get a feel of the buttons. When it scanned across her, it made an unexpected beeping noise, and she almost dropped it. Why was it scanning? "Nate…?" Worriedly, he stood beside her, watching as it analyzed. It beeped to signal it was done, and a picture appeared on the screen. "_Minun; the cheering pokemon. It cheers on friends. If its friends are losing, its body lets off more and more sparks….._"

Aira's eyes squinted as she thought. "Hmm…maybe it has a glitch in it?" Nate shook his head, pondering. "No…..they are checked before they are sent out…" There was only silence for a moment. "How odd then…." She turned it off, sticking it in her own bag. "Oh well - Let's go."


End file.
